


unicorn frappe

by ugliegay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: Otabek asks Yuri out on a coffee date.





	unicorn frappe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lumma (@Phichits3 on twitter) who won a free comission literally two months ago and here I am just now finishing it. i'm so sorry love i hope it's good enough to make up for the time that it took to write.
> 
> lumma requested some cute fluffy coffee dates with leoji and stuff and now here we are with this gigantic fluff pile. 
> 
> enjoy!

Otabek Altin doesn't do romance. 

Everyone knows this. His parents, his family, his few friends from Almaty; they often tease him relentlessly about his inability to court and date someone. It’s not a very trivial thing to Otabek, really, he just hasn't found someone that makes him feel like he should put on huge romantic displays. 

That is until he meets Yuri Plisetsky. 

Yuri steals the breath from Otabek’s lungs and captures his heart with long, lithe fingers. He's a force of beauty as well as strength and all it takes is one look into his ivy green eyes to make Otabek’s knees buckle. That boy has a galaxy in him- no, an entire universe. Otabek wants to show the whole world. 

But he doesn't really know how to. 

Curse him for only focusing on skating for all those years when he should've been focusing on learning how to at the very least ask out one of his closest friends on a date. He’s too unsure about it and doesn't want to do anything that would make Yuri uncomfortable. 

In his hotel room, lying awake at 1 am, he figures he should just approach problem head on like he always has done. Without a single moment of hesitation, he pulls out his phone and clicks on Yuri’s contact. 

**Otabek:** Hey, what do you like to do?

In the haze of his sleepiness and his lack of hesitation, he realizes, too late, that he had phrased the text quite awkwardly. He tries to correct himself but Yuri’s answer comes faster. 

**Yuri:** skate??? why

Otabek blows a stray strand of hair from his face but he can't stop smiling. Yuri’s such a dork and _so_ blunt sometimes. He supposes that maybe they are the perfect match for each other. 

**Otabek:** I mean like, after practice and stuff. What do you do with your leisure time?

Otabek hardly notices the breath he's holding until he exhales at Yuri’s answer. 

**Yuri:** idk sometimes i play video games on viktor’s ps4 and he take me with him on his and katsudon’s stupid coffee dates 

**Yuri:** *takes

Then the idea strikes him. A coffee date of their own. 

An uncharacteristically wide smile spreads across his face. 

Yes. A coffee date of their own would be perfect. He could make it an experience for Yuri to enjoy instead of dread, taking away the negative connotations of a coffee shop and replacing it with the positive. Perhaps after that, Yuri will go to coffee shops with Viktor and Yuuri and remember Otabek. Maybe he'll smile to himself. That would be good. Otabek loves it when Yuri smiles. 

**Otabek:** Would you like to go on a coffee date of our own, Yura?

**Yuri:** date????

**Otabek:** Yes. 

**Yuri:** ummmmm

**Otabek:** I am confused I thought this is what you were supposed to do when you were interested in someone romantically.

Furrowing his brow, Otabek squints at the screen. He had told Yuri many, many times that he likes him. There's no use in hiding his feelings after all, especially if he knows they're requited. He can tell by the way Yuri turns into a weird, blushy mess around him. It's endearingly cute and extremely obvious; something that has not escaped Otabek’s careful eye. 

**Otabek:** Yura, it is very obvious that we both like each other. It would be in our best interest to pursue a relationship rather than keep up with all the useless pining. 

**Yuri:** …

Otabek’s heart stutters in his chest for a quick moment. Had he been too blunt? Pushed Yuri too far? The little bubble in the corner keeps popping up and going back down and it does little to help the fact that Otabek is losing his calm, cool composure. He wipes his sweaty palms of the sheets of his bed. 

**Yuri:** u make it sound like ur selling a car or somethin

**Yuri:** also i guess ill get coffee with u but u can't make it weird

**Otabek:** I'd never make it weird for you, Yura. I like you a lot and I want to enjoy yourself. 

Is is hot in Otabek’s hotel room? Probably. That's why his face is flushed red; definitely not because he's thinking about ordering a sugary frappé for Yuri and holding his hand under the table. 

**Yuri:** ughhhh see ur doin it again

**Otabek:** What am I doing?

**Yuri:** makin me… Feel Things

**Otabek:** Feeling romantically for someone else is completely normal, Yura. 

**Yuri:** ughhhhhh just hush ur stupid mouth

**Yuri:** u wanna meet at starbucks tomorrow @ like 12????

**Otabek:** Is is the one right outside the hotel building?

**Yuri:** YEA

**Yuri: *** yea 

**Yuri:** … i gotta go to sleep beka 

**Yuri:** ill see you tomorrow at noon

Otabek’s smile has become unending. His face aches. He can't recall the last time anyone’s ever made him feel this light and  _ happy _ before, but he doesn't care because it's  _ amazing.  _ He’s floating. His heart is fluttering. 

So he takes a chance. 

**Otabek:** Sleep well, Yura <3\. 

He falls asleep clutching his phone to his chest and dreams of carding his fingers through silky blond locks of hair. 

-

At about an hour past midnight, in the Katsuki-Nikiforov hotel room, the slumbering couple hears the unmistakable enraged screech of Yuri Plisetsky. 

“He used a fucking heart emoji!?”

There are various sounds, perhaps that of a phone being slammed against the ground. Viktor and Yuuri blink up at each other, stare, and then let out hushed giggles. 

“Oh, young love,” Viktor says wistfully before planting a sleepy kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. 

-

Otabek soon discovers that he’s not as prepared for this date as he thinks he is. 

Dressed in his usual leather jacket, black skinny jeans ensemble, he makes his way toward the Starbucks just across the street through the midwinter snowfall. The clock on his phone reads 11:59am. He doesn’t want to seem too desperate by arriving there for too early but he also doesn’t want to be one second late. Everything has to be perfect for Yuri. 

He enters the cafe and, dear god is he not prepared at all. 

Yuri stands waiting by the counter back hunched over, practically snarling at his phone. That doesn’t matter though, because he looks absolutely breathtaking.

The profile of his face colors warm under the browns and tans of the coffee shop, a sharp line of black jutting out from the corner of his sparkling eyes. A single braid connects his hairline into a small ponytail, the rest it falling around his head. He wears a sweater that’s is definitely three sizes too large and skinny jeans that cover the perfect curve of his calf muscles. Cat patterned socks run up his leg while a pair of Sperry’s completes the look. 

Otabek’s eyes go wide. “Yura,” he says, deep and low and full of reverence. 

What totally throws Otabek off balance, though, isn’t the outfit; it’s the genuine smile that lights up Yuri’s face once he sees him. Otabek wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. 

“Beka!” Yuri cries out with a flourishing joy Otabek’s never seen shine so brightly in his eyes. He runs forward, almost forgetting himself, then stopping abruptly in front of Otabek with hesitation written all over his face. 

Otabek feels his chest seize up. What is he supposed to do? Should he hug Yuri? Or would that be taking it too fast. It is just a first date after all… 

He peers at Yuri’s expression and sees his own confusion mirrored back at him. Good. It isn’t just him internally freaking out. 

He chances it again and goes in for a brief hug. He doesn’t miss the way Yuri freezes up under his touch but someone had to break the ice so he decides not to think too much about it.

“So,” Otabek starts, eyes trailing down to the floor. “How’s your day been?”

His voice cracks on the last syllable, eliciting a dorky giggle from Yuri. Otabek Altin has never been gayer in his entire life.

Yuri turns around and starts stalking toward the counter. “It’s been shitty,” he comments in a rather monotonous tone. “Viktor made me go shopping with him this morning. He bought me this sweater and stuff when he found out I was going on this…”

He trails off awkwardly, gaze tipping toward the ceiling.

“Date,” Otabek affirms. His stare is dead center into Yuri’s eyes. 

“Ugh, yes,” Yuri breathes, pink crawling up his neck and coloring his cheeks. “I told you not to make this weird.”

“I don’t understand. Aren’t we out on a date?”

“Well yea-”

“Yuri Plitsetsky?”

Otabek’s eyes dilate in horror. Surely the fangirls hadn’t found them. They’d only just gotten to the shop. He turns on his heel…

… only to face two of their fellow skaters. Joined at the hands. Likely, on a date, just like them. Otabek feels his face flush all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Otabek!” Guang Hong Ji exclaims, letting go of Leo de la Iglesia’s hand to launch into a tight embrace. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Stiffening his back, all Otabek can say in reply is a quick, “Yeah.”

Guang Hong moves on to yell, “Yurio!” to which Otabek’s companion visibly bristles. 

He almost hisses when Guang Hong claims an awkward hug. Yuri means to turn away but the newcomers are relentless. 

“Whatcha ordering there, Yurio?” Guang Hong asks, waggling his eyebrows. Leo comes back to his side and joins their hands together. Otabek pretends not to see the blush that paints the bridge of their noses. 

Scuffling closer to Otabek, Yuri mumbles something that gets lost under the sounds of chatter and coffee machines. 

“What did you say?” Leo presses. Otabek fears for them both when he sees Yuri’s expression pass from annoyance to anger. 

“A unicorn frappe.”

The words sound weird coming from Yuri’s mouth. Nothing about him screams “unicorn” or “frappe” but what he says is the truth. This is confirmed when a barista calls out his name and hands him a colorful drink, smile apparent on her face. 

Otabek looks down at the cup and sees a little heart doodled over the “i”. He suddenly remembers why he came here in the first place. 

He swallows his nervousness down with a gulp and grabs Yuri’s sleeve. Once his hand has found a firm grip he tugs his companion over to the ordering counter, away from Leo and Guang Hong. 

Shifting his hip, Yuri gives Otabek a glare. 

But he doesn't jerk his hand away. In fact, his hand relaxes, just the tiniest best. It helps to calm Otabek’s still beating heart.

But then another problem arises. What to order?

Otabek chances a glance back at Yuri. His expression is serene; unusualy so. Light pink flush spreads across the bridge of his nose. Without hesitation or second thought, Otabek takes a gigantic metaphorical leap. He slips his hand into Yuri’s, laces their fingers together, and asks the barista for a venti salted caramel macchiato. 

He pretends not to hear the curse that slips from Yuri’s mouth.

Soon enough they both get their drink and find themselves sitting across from each other in a secluded booth, still linked at the hands. They fall into easy conversation as usual and slowly this new budding feeling between them feels normal, as if it had always been there. 

Yuri’s in the middle of ranting about something that Viktor had done to him last week when a ray of sunlight falls across his face. It’s like poetic cinematography, the way his eyes light up like sparkling emeralds, how his pale blond strands of hair that fall across his forehead. Otabek never realized how expressive Yuri can be when his face isn’t set in its usual scowl. With a grin, Otabek decides that he likes this side of his companion.

He gives the hand under the table an idle squeeze.  

There’s a lull in the conversation that gives Otabek an opening. A question that’s been brewing in the pit of his stomach for a long time threatens to spill out. He clears his throat, shakes his head once, and blinks.

“Yuri,” he starts, accent curling around the “r” in a way that makes the blush on his companion’s cheeks grow deeper. 

Yuri brushes a strand from his eye. “Yeah?” he asks, voice small like a child’s. 

“You know that I like you,” Otabek states, “very, very much…”

Green eyes blink up at him with both curiosity and nervousness.

“Assuming that your feelings for me are requited-”

“They are!” Yuri all but screams at him. 

A beat of silence. Yuri realizes what he had said and he rushes to recover with spluttering words but Otabek is having none of that.

“Then will you be my boyfriend!?”

Otabek’s shout echoes through the entire cafe. Leo and Guang Hong snicker from the other side of the room. A barista stares along with a few customers. His heart beats in his chest, loud and clear. Perhaps, Yuri can hear it.

“I… um…”

Yuri takes a nervous sip from his brightly colored drink. His pupils flit around the room but for some reason, Otabek already knows the answer. 

He brings one of Yuri’s pale, lithe hands to his mouth and places the most tentative of kisses on his knuckles.

Yuri is blushing furiously red but his eyes are smiling as he says, in a near whisper, “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> all read, kudos, and/or comments are much appreciated.
> 
> come scream about anime to me on twitter on @ugliegay


End file.
